Confessions, Chocolates and Claustrophobia
by LoisLane1006
Summary: Lumi has a conversation when the elevator they are in gets stuck.


Confessions, Chocolates, and Claustrophobia  
A LUMI Story  
By: Theresa Bennett  
  
Author's Note: In this story.forget most of what's happened recently on Days. In this, Sami and Brandon just had a huge fight and broke up. (They were never married). Sami still "hates" Lucas and vice versa.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue.  
  
Summary: Sami comes into her apartment building in tears. Then, she runs into.who else? Lucas. They trade insults and then get in the elevator. (Both were in a rush and didn't want to wait for the next one.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday- 11:45 a.m.  
  
(Sami and Lucas' actions will be in bold type.)  
  
Samantha Brady rushed to catch the door to the building before it closed. After dialing frantically, she puts her cell phone to her ear.  
  
Sami: Come on, Brandon. Pick Up!  
  
(Brandon's Machine): Hey, you've reached Brandon Walker, leave me a message. BEEEEEEPPPP!  
  
Sami: It's me. Please call me.  
  
She walks hastily to the elevator and presses the button impatiently.  
  
Sami: Come on!!  
  
Lucas: I thought I heard your voice, Scami!  
  
Sami: Shut Up, Lucas!  
  
Lucas: Want to hear something hilarious? I heard Brandumb finally dumped you.  
  
Sami- I said, SHUT UP!  
  
Lucas- So you don't deny it?  
  
DING!  
  
Sami steps in quickly and is followed by Lucas. She glares defiantly, at him.  
  
Sami: Why can't you take another elevator?  
  
Lucas: I'm in a hurry!  
  
Sami: Who's the girlfriend this week? Carlotta, Jacqueline, Debbi?  
  
Lucas: Actually, I'm meeting my mother for lunch.  
  
Sami: That's all the world needs: TWO Robert's in the same restaurant.  
  
Lucas glares at her. Then, all of a sudden the elevator stops but, the doors don't open.  
  
Sami: What just happened?  
  
Lucas: I think we're stuck between floors.  
  
Sami: No. I have to get back to see if Brandon has called!  
  
Lucas: Will you let it go? The guy dumped you. He's not going to call.  
  
About a minute later Lucas looked over at Sami and saw her crying.  
  
Lucas: Hey, Sami. I'm sorry.I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Sami: No. It's not you, it's. being in enclosed spaces for too long kind of freaks me out.  
  
Lucas: That's right. I forgot you were claustrophobic.  
  
Sami: Yeah. You hungry?  
  
Lucas: Starving, why?  
  
Sami: Well, it's not much but, I found some chocolates in my purse. Want one?  
  
Lucas: Sure. Hey, I'm going to try the Emergency Button.  
  
Sami: Well.?  
  
Lucas: Not working.  
  
Sami: My cell doesn't work either! I knew it! We're going to die!  
  
Lucas: We are NOT going to die. Relax!  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Lucas: Sami?  
  
Sami: Hmm?  
  
Lucas: Why do you hate me?  
  
Sami: I.I don't hate you, Lucas. Do you remember the day Will was born?  
  
Lucas: Of course.  
  
Sami: Do you remember making me a promise?  
  
Lucas: Yeah, but I don't remember the specifics.  
  
Sami: I do. We were discussing how Austin still loved Carrie and I was worried he'd leave me again. And you told me that it didn't matter because you would never abandon me. I'd always have you to turn to. You broke that promise.  
  
Lucas: Sami.I.  
  
Sami: But, I forgave you for that. And then you framed me for murder. One you had committed no less. You.you were going to let me die and I would never have seen Will again.  
  
By this time Sami was in tears yet again.  
  
Lucas: I am SO sorry. I never wanted to have this hatred between us but, I felt betrayed when you passed Will off as Austin's son knowing full well he was mine. Then, to make matters worse, you lied to Austin and told him I'd hit Will.  
  
Now Sami was sobbing.  
  
Sami: I know. I'm sorry.  
  
Lucas: It's okay. I just. I want us to.to not hate each other.  
  
Sami: I don't want to hate you but, I don't want to be your friend.  
  
Lucas: What do you want?  
  
Sami: I want you to kiss me.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. They failed to notice that the elevators were now working and had reached their floor. The doors opened.  
  
Roman: LUCAS!!  
  
Kate: Lucas.?  
  
Roman: Get out!!! Come on, get away from my daughter!  
  
Sami: Daddy, I asked him to kiss me.  
  
Roman: Why on earth would you do something stupid like that?  
  
Sami: Because.I have feelings for him.  
  
Kate: Why you.  
  
Roman: Kate.!  
  
Lucas: It's okay because I feel the same way.  
  
Sami : You do?  
  
Lucas: Yeah. I love you, Sami. I always have.  
  
Sami: Oh, Lucas. I love you, too!  
  
Kate: This can't.no.you.  
  
Lucas: Mom, I love her.  
  
Kate: Think of all the things she's done to you!  
  
Lucas: What about all the things I've done to her? We've forgiven each other.  
  
Roman: Lucas, I don't like you. And, if you hurt my daughter I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands. Understood?  
  
Lucas: Yes, Sir.Come on, Sami. Let's go see, Will. He's at Jenn's.  
  
Sami: Right behind you, General!  
  
She smiled.  
  
Kate was still stammering as Roman led her away and tried to stop her from fainting. Kate was just going to have to get used to it. Because Sami and Lucas are finally a couple! 


End file.
